1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data storage apparatus with a buffer frame which absorbs undesired external shock in order to protect a data storage device in the apparatus from damage due to the shock.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic data storage device, such as a hard disk drive unit or a compact disk drive unit, generally includes fine parts that are sensitive to shock. The data storage device installed in a computer might be damaged and might be unable to work properly due to the shock that occurs during transport thereof or during accidental impact. Additional cost is incurred when replacing or repairing the data storage device. It is thus desirable to provide a buffer frame for the data storage device in order to guard the same against external shock.